


Wherever You Will Go

by Renxzs



Series: Starmora Week 2019 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gamora 'meets' Meredith, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora, Starmora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renxzs/pseuds/Renxzs
Summary: Peter returns to Earth for the first time since he was a child, and he brings Gamora along with him to visit his mom.Starmora Week Day 1: Hello / Goodbye





	Wherever You Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of nervous but also excited to be participating in my first ever Starmora Week. :) Thank you so much sharkinterviewee for organizing it for us this year!! I hope to post something for each day’s prompt, but we will see if time and inspiration allows it..!

The decision to visit Earth was made on a whim only two nights prior. They had been lying in bed late into a night cycle, limbs tangled and simply basking in the company of one another. Peter’s fingers ghosted down the curve of Gamora’s spine, her skin warm and damp with sweat as she curled into him further, her breathing having finally returned to normal.

Peter pressed his lips to the crown of her head and inhaled deeply, being engulfed with her scent entirely welcomed. He could lie there with her forever and be the happiest man alive. A small smile of contentment and acknowledgement of just how true that thought was touched his lips as his hold on her unconsciously tighten ever so slightly.

Gamora’s eyes became heavy as the beat of Peter’s heart nearly lulled her to sleep, a serene quiet falling around them for some time before Peter’s voice cut through the silence.

“I want to take you to meet my mom.”

Gamora snapped her head up and stared intently into his eyes, a bit surprised by the sudden declaration, the heaviness of sleep quickly dissipating.

He stumbled over his words trying to get them out, “I mean-- I know you can’t, but I--  _ you know _ .”

Her features softened with understanding and her chest tightened with all the love she held for him. She nodded voice gentle, “Okay.”

His eyes looked a bit sad, but a soft smile touched his lips as he lifted a hand to her face. His thumb brushed across her cheekbone then tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. With a single nod he spoke softly in turn, “Okay.”

***

The Missouri heat warmed her skin and the grass was a little itchy, but Gamora didn’t mind it. According to the Terran calendar, it was the middle of summer. Gamora took in as much as she could during the drive to St. Charles, the trees a deep green and the flowers a variety of vibrant colors. The sun shone brightly, and the sky was clear of clouds. It was her first time on Earth. She was not entirely sure what to expect of this planet, but it was beautiful - it was Peter’s.

The weight of returning to Earth was not lost on her. Peter’s internal turmoil was evident but she did not pressure him, allowing him to make this decision for himself in his own time. He always spoke so enthusiastically of all the sugary foods he wanted to try with her one day on his home planet, knowing how much of a sweet tooth she had, swearing all other foods would be ruined. He would also reminisce about experiences he had as a child that he would love to share with her one day.

That bright smile of his would always turn a little sad though, the reminder that his mother no longer would partake in any of their favorite things heavy on his heart.

Peter sniffed next to her, bringing her back to the present, and she leaned into him, hoping her close vicinity would provide a quiet comfort. She rested her head against his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles into his back. Her eyes fell back to the dark grey headstone that sat directly in front of them.

> _ Meredith L. Quill _
> 
> _ Beloved daughter and mother _
> 
> _ 1962 - 1988 _

“Hi, mom.” He sniffs again and wipes tears away with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. It’s-- it’s kinda a long story, but I’m here now.” Peter’s eyes shift to Gamora next to him as more tears fall freely. He doesn’t bother with wiping them away this time.

He places a large hand on her thigh and looks back at the tombstone. “This is my girlfriend, Gamora. She’s amazing, mom.” He gives a gentle squeeze before continuing. “You would love her just as much as I do.”

Gamora’s hand fell from his back and snaked between them to tightly grasp his that was resting on her thigh. Her chest and throat were tight with emotion and her vision blurred as she spoke, having to put forth extra effort to maintain a steady voice.

“Hello, Meredith. First and foremost, I want for you to know just how great of a man your son turned out to be. He’s...” A hot tear rolled down her cheek, it difficult to put into adequate words her love and admiration for the man sitting next to her. “He is  _ the  _ best man I know.”

Peter choked on a sob as his body sagged forward, no longer able to fully support himself, completely overcome with more emotion than he had any idea what to do with. Gamora raised their entangled hands and brushed her lips across his knuckles.

“You would be so proud,” her voice wavered and cut out at the end. “ _ So proud _ ,” she said again with fervency, “of the man he has grown to be. He is honorable, compassionate, and kind. From the many stories Peter has shared about you over the years, I know these qualities come from you.”

Gamora reached out hesitantly with her free hand and then gently touched the smooth stone. “Thank you,” her voice soft, “for giving me the love of my life. He brought light into it when I did not think it possible.” Her fingers slipped from the stone, her voice barely above a whisper. “I cannot thank you enough for that.”

Several minutes slipped by as they fell into silence. Gamora rested her head against Peter’s shoulder once more as his body shook with a fresh grief that flared throughout the entirety of his being. Though his body ached with the finality of his mother’s passing, he felt as if some sort of weight was simultaneously being lifted from him. At last he had come back to her; was able to finally say his goodbye.

Gamora softly hummed a string of various melodies to some of his favorite songs as she gently ran her hand up and down the length of his arm. The sound of Peter’s sobs began to subside and his breathing slowly evened out. He lifted his head, eyes bloodshot and glassy, and inhaled a shaky breath.

“I promise I’ll be back.” Peter glanced over at Gamora as he felt the comfort of her warm hand rub his back. She offered him a small reassuring smile. “We’ll  _ both _ be back.”

Peter touched his fingers to the smooth headstone for a moment then let them slide down the side of it. He swallowed hard before he spoke again but the lump in his throat remained, thick with grief, “I love you so much, mom… g’bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://renxzs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
